imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Racing-World Cup
The Dragon Racing-World Cup is a Spyro Tournament hosted by Ratchet5 starting July 2018. History Soon after the conclusion of RIP: Resurrected people began to speculate on when and what the next tournament will be. The most popular guess was Spyro the Dragon, another PlayStation classic. On August 10th, 2017 Ratchet5 confirmed that a Spyro-themed tournament would happen and it would start sometime between October and December of 2017. However, Ratchet5 decided to delay the tournament due to business in his personal life. On December 18th, 2017 Ratchet5 announced that info on the tournament would soon come. On March 5th, 2018 Ratchet5 confirmed, once again, that it would be a Spyro-themed tournament. He also announced that the tournament should be beginning soon and 3 days later confirmed that the tournament would start some time between May and June. On April 2nd, 2018, after the announcement of the International Spyro Grand Prix, Ratchet5 delayed the tournament and stated if a tournament run by him would happen, it would most likely begin after the conclusion of ISGP. He also stated that it would be a "everyman allowed" tournament, unlike ISGP, meaning that everyone can enter the tournament. On May 15th, 2018 Ratchet5 announced that the tournament will start mid-July and that a trailer would be released in the near future. On June 21st, 2018 Ratchet5 released the trailer and gave the tournament its name in the process: the Dragon Racing-World Cup. Also on July 21st Ratchet5 unveiled the trophy that the winner of the tournament will receive (virtually). He also announced that sign-ups will open on July 1st, 2018 and the tournament shall start in the second week of July. Current Progress ▼ The tournament was officially confirmed on March 8, 2018 by Ratchet5. :► The tournament was delayed on April 2, 2018 by Ratchet5. ▼ The tournament was officially announced on June 21, 2018 by Ratchet5. ▼ Round 1 began on July 18, 2018 after the sign up period ended and is set to end on August 6. Special Rules The tournament will be featuring the general ruleset. Rules can be found here: General Rules. Seeding Seeding is in place with the current objectives: *Spyro 1 (short): Get 18 dragons, 600 gems and defeat both Toasty and Doctor Shemp. *Spyro 1 (long): 100% one non-homeworld/flight/boss level from each of the the first 3 worlds and get both thieves in Tree Tops. *Spyro 2: Pay Moneybags 3 times, get 4 talismans and get 8 orbs. *Spyro 3: Pay for Sheila, complete the sandcastle challenge in Seashell Shore and get 17 eggs. Seeding Tier Tables Competitors in the same Tier can not be drawn to race each other. Every group will contain a competitor from each tier. Also, competitors in Tier 1 will be able to choose 1 person that they would like to be in the same group with. This person cannot also be from Tier 1. *Spyro 1 Long *Spyro 1 Short *Spyro 2 *Spyro 3 *Tier automatically decided due to result in International Spyro Grand Prix. Participating Players Round 1 Groups Group A Group B Group C * vMMe dropped out before facing all of his opponents. Therefore opponents he didn't face were awarded 5 points. Group D Group E *'g4video5' dropped out before doing the triple threat match and therefore MrGamesendy and Fromond go through. **'CherokeeGuy' dropped out after doing a race. As a result of him doing so close to the deadline, every opponent he didn't face has been awarded 5 points and he will not be replaced. Group F Group G * Ratchet5 failed to finish an objective in the race. CookiesOnToast finished all of his objectives and therefore is declared the winner. Group H Round 1 Second Chance Matches 3rd placers from Round 1 will be randomly drawn into two four-way matches. The winners of each match will join the Round 2 Second Chance matches. Round 2 Those who came 1st or 2nd in their group will be randomly drawn into 8 1v1 races. The first placers from Round 1 will be racing 2nd placers from Round 1, but cannot race someone who was in their group. Whomever wins advances to Round 3. Whomever loses advances to the Round 2 Second Chance Matches. Round 2 Second Chance Matches The losers of Round 2 and the winners of the Round 1 second chance matches will be randomly drawn into 5 1v1 races. No competitors who have already raced each other can compete against each other again. The winners of these races advance to the Round 3 Second Chance Matches. Round 3 The winners of each race will advance to Round 4. Losers must compete in the Round 3 Second Chance Matches. Round 3 Second Chance Matches The winners of the Round 2 Second Chance Matches and losers of Round 3 will be randomly drawn into 3 3-way matches. The winners of each match will advance to the Round 4 Final Second Chance Five-Way Match. There is a maximum of 2 Round 3 losers in a group and a minimum of one. Competitors cannot face someone they already raced after Round 1. Ultimate 3-Way Second Chance Match The winners of the 3 Round 3 Second Chance Matches will have one last playoff to see who will be accepted into the Final Threesome. Round 4 The 4 remaining competitors are randomly drawn into two 2 1v1 matches. The first two finishers advance to the Grand Final, and the two losers join the Final Threesome. Final Threesome The first two finishers advance to the Grand Final. Grand Final The Grand Final will be made up of the Round 4 winners and the winner and runner-up of the Final Threesome. Category:Other Tournaments